LOVE IS NEVER GONE
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih namun takdir membuat mereka terpaksa untuk mengorbankan perasaan mereka. hingga pada akhirnya... YAOI/YUNJAE/DLDR


**LOVE IS NEVER GONE**

Genre: Romance, Drama, etc

Rate: T aja cari aman.

Pairing: Yunjae as always

Disclaimer: yang saya miliki hanya ceritanya.

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, boy x boy, Yunjae, typo(s), 1SHOT, cerita pasaran, alur seadanya, membosankan, DLDR, No Bashing

.

a/n: tidak ada keterangan POV jadi baca pelan-pelan ya ^^

.

Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang yang tidak boleh kucintai. Kami saling mencintai jauh sebelum takdir mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengan perasaan kami, kami terpaksa memendam perasaan kami, membuang perasaan kami, mengkhianati perasaan kami dan mencampakan perasaan kami sendiri meski kami tahu bahwa perasaan kami sama. Tidakkah menyakitkan jika kau merasakannya sendiri?

Kami sakit dengan perasaan kami sendiri, kami tersiksa dengan perasaan kami sendiri, kami menderita dan kami terjebak dengan perasaan kami.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaanku ini, antara pura-pura dan tidak, antara menerima kenyataan atau tidak. Mungkin dia juga sama bingungnya denganku yang sama-sama terperangkap dalam situasi dan kondisi yang sama pula ini.

Pertemuan pertama kami begitu menyenangkan lalu dari pertemuan pertama menjelma menjadi pertemuan kedua, pertemuan ketiga, pertemuan keempat hingga pertemuan yang kesekian kalinya seiring dengan perasaan itu yang tadinya hanya sekecil bibit lalu tumbuh menjadi besar dan semakin membesar hingga akhirnya kami tahu isi hati kami seperti apa. Ah jika mengingat itu indah sekali kedengarannya, jika kami tidak dipertemukan dengan takdir menyebalkan itu sekarang ini kami pasti sudah hidup bahagia.

Dia, Kim Jaejoong namja yang kucintai, yah benar namja. namja yang "hampir" saja akan kujadikan sebagai pendamping hidupku, namja yang selalu berhasil meruntuhkan hatiku dan... namja yang kini tiba-tiba saja terikat persaudaraan denganku, adikku. Enggan rasanya mengakui bahwa kami bukan lagi dua orang yang saling mencintai seperti dulu tapi kami sekarang adalah kakak dan adik.

Yah kakak dan adik. Menyedihkan bukan? Sudah berhubungan dengan sesama jenis sekarang hubungan kami berhubungan menjadi saudara. Entah berapa banyak dosa yang sudah kuhasilkan.

Aku tak tahu bahwa ibunya dan ayahku menjalin hubungan cinta –sama seperti kami– sampai pada akhirnya kami berdualah yang harus mengorbankan perasaaan kami demi kebahagiaan mereka dan membiarkan mereka naik ke pelaminan.

.

.

Terkadang aku merasa sakit dan bahagia selalu berjalan beriringan saat aku melihatnya apalagi memandang mata coklatnya yang indah, demi Tuhan sepertinya lidah ini mendadak kelu hingga aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kataku untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana menawannya sosok Kim Jaejoong yang sangat menyilaukan itu.

Tidakkah dia tahu jika aku duduk berdampingan dengannya seperti sekarang ini, jantungku akan berdegup lebih liar?

" Hyung," gumamnya padaku, aneh rasanya mendengar dia mengucapkan sebutan itu padaku. Lagi-lagi aku ingin ini hanya sebuah mimpi lalu bangun akan menyadarkanku.

"Hmm?" sahutku agak malas karena sejujurnya aku memang benci jika dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, sebutan yang menurutku sangat memuakkan.

"Bukankah ini sudah dua bulan sejak pernikahan eomma dan appa?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku sama sekali, ia hanya melihat ke arah televisi di depannya tapi aku tahu ia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan acara yang sedang di lihatnya sama halnya denganku.

"Geuraesseo?" tanyaku yang lagi-lagi singkat. Aku curiga mungkin dia akan membicarakan hal yang tidak ingin kubicarakan.

"Berarti sudah dua bulan juga kita bersaudara, benar kan? Aku tidak menyangka kita akan jadi bersaudara seperti ini." Bingo! Benar kan tebakanku, ini adalah salah satu pembicaraan yang paling ingin kuhindari dalam hidupku

"Bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan? " aku menatapnya nanar, tidakkah dia mengerti membicarakan hal itu hanya bisa membuat hatiku sakit begitu juga dengan hatinya?

"Hyung," gumamnya lagi kali ini aku melihat butir-butir bening sudah berdiam diri di kedua sudut matanya menunggu jatuh ke permukaan. Aku mohon jangan keluarkan air mata itu atau aku akan berubah entah jadi apa dan membuatku membuang semua pertahanan yang sudah susah payah aku bangun.

"Gawat, bagaimana ini hyung? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan setelah dua bulan kita menjadi saudarapun aku masih belum bisa membuang perasaaanku padamu, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa sampai detik inipun hatiku tetap sama? Aku masih mencintaimu Yunho-ah, aku masih mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan suara yang amat lirih, memberitahuku bahwa ia benar-benar menderita dengan semua omong kosong ini.

Tanpa perlu berpikir lagi aku langsung memeluk tubuh ringkihnya, benakku berkecamuk, mataku berembun, aku memang sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya, tetapi apalah daya, naluriku enggan untuk beralih ingatan pada yang lain justru sekarang aku takut kalau suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa membuatnya ada dalam pikiranku lagi. Kim Jaejoong, dia namja yang masih bertahan menempati seluruh ruangan di hatiku.

Aku mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk menangis, melihat air matanya mengalir seperti ini seperti ada belati yang menyayat tubuhku. Kuhapus cairan bening yang mengalir dipipinya agar dia dan juga aku bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitku.

Aku mengecup bibir mungilnya dengan lembut, mengeliminasi jarak dan udara. Lama. Lebih dalam dan lebih dalam hingga lama-lama ciuman kami berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Apa aku bilang, pertahananku kini runtuh sudah.

"Yun-aahh... mmpphhh," desahnya di sela-sela ciuman kami. Kami berdua menghentikan aktifitas kami untuk sejenak menghirup udara.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba darinya lagi aku kembali menciumnya dan memasukkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku sedangkan aku sibuk menginvasi dan mendominasi permainan lidah kami di dalam mulutnya.

Aku tahu perbuatan kami ini adalah benar-benar sebuah kesalahan, tidak dibenarkan bahwa hubungan sesama jenis terlebih lagi hubungan kakak-adik menjalani hubungan cinta seperti apa yang kami lakukan saat ini, tapi bukankah kami tidak dalam satu darah? Dulu kami adalah orang lain yang tidak tahu menahu bahwa kami akan bersaudara, jadi bukankah ini diperbolehkan? Aku harap iya. Persetan dengan sesama jenis atau tidak, yang kutahu cinta itu buta dan tidak memandang apapun, hubungan ini memang tidaklah sempurna tapi cinta yang terjadi diantara kamilah yang sempurna.

Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menyeruak masuk tubuhku, tak lagi kulanjutkan aktifitas ini setelah kulihat sosok pria gagah berdiri di depan pintu menatap kami dengan muka ditekuk dan amarah yang sepertinya sudah naik hingga ke puncak kepalanya.

"A.. Appa," ucap Jaejoong tergagap, terkejut saat ia melihat appa tengah memperhatikan kegiatan terlarang yang baru saja kami lakukan.

Appa menghampiri kami dengan geram, ia lalu meencengkram kerah bajuku dan menarikku berdiri lalu tanpa ragu-ragu lagi ia langsung melayangkan tamparan keras di pipiku tapi aku sepertinya kebas dengan rasa sakit seperti ini, karena ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan hanya sekali tamparan. Disini, aku lebih merasakan sakit yang sangat seolah ada lubang besar yang menganga, dihatiku.

Aku melirik kearah namja cantikku yang menangis sambil menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Aku mohon jangan menangis Jaejoong-ah.

" KURANG AJAR KAU JUNG YUNHO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU BERCIUMAN DENGAN ADIKMU SENDIR? ADIKMU JUNG YUNHO! DAN DEMI TUHAN, DIA ITU NAMJA! APA KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS?!" teriak appa dengan sekali lagi mengantarkan satu pukulan telak mengenai rahangku hingga bibirku mengeluarkan darah segar.

Appa benar-benar murka, bisa kulihat matanya berkilat-kilat penuh emosi dan siap menerkamku kapan saja dia mau. Tapi entahlah aku sama sekali tidak takut berhadapan dengannya saat ini, yang kutakutkan hanyalah dia, Kim Jaejoong-ku.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menciumnya? " aku tidak tahu darimana aku bisa mendapatkan keberanian seperti ini, ah Tuhan sepertinya aku akan menambah dosa lagi dengan membantah ucapan ayahku sendiri.

"Kau.. "

"Aku mencintainya." kalimat ini meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku dan bisa kulihat wajah appa kini semakin tenggelam dalam amarah. Akhirnya kukatakan juga.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mencintainya?" sekali lagi tamparan keras melayang dari tangannya dan kembali mendarat mulus di pipiku. "Kau sudah gila Jung Yunho! Dia itu adikmu dan dia namja! "

"Memangnya kenapa? Asal appa tahu kami sudah saling mencintai jauh sebelum appa menikah dengan eomma. Kami sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian tentang hubungan kami agar kalian bisa menikah dan bahagia tanpa harus pusing-pusing memikirkan masalah kami. Kami mengorbankan perasaan kami demi kalian. Sekarang aku dan Jaejoonglah yang harus menanggung penderitaan. Apa appa puas?!" teriakku sama emosinya, dadaku naik turun setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar hanya dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Aku meraih kunci mobilku dan pergi keluar meninggalkan appa yang masih belum percaya dan Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan. Apa boleh buat nasi sudah menjadi bubur, menghindar dan berkilahpun tidak akan ada gunanya sama sekali.

.

.

"Jadi kau dan Yunho...?" aku mendengar suara eomma dari arah tangga rumah. Ternyata dia juga mendengar perkataan Yunho barusan. Aku sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi selain mengaku padanya dan jugapada appa.

Aku memejamkan mata sambil mendesah pelan dan mengangguk ragu."Ne. Aku dan Yunho memang saling mencintai. Itulah mengapa ketika kami bertemu di acara pertemuan keluarga, kami begitu terkejut. Setelah kami menjadi kakak adik, kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa maka dari itu kami tidak pernah saling bicara bahkan menyapa atau hanya memanggilnya hyung pun rasanya sedikit aneh. Dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya, seperti itulah kami. " aku tahu mungkin perkataanku akan membuat eomma dan appa sakit hati dan juga kecewa, tapi tentu aku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini lagi, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Maafkan aku eomma, appa. Aku juga sudah berusaha untuk melupakan perasaanku pada Yunho dan mulai menganggapnya sebagai kakakku tapi kenyataannya sulit bagi kami berdua untuk bisa mewujudkannya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku dan juga Yunho." entah sudah berapa tetes air mataku yang jatuh ke permukaan, sementara ibuku terlihat syok dengan pernyataanku.

Aku mengusap air mataku buru-buru. "Aku akan menyusul Yunho." aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar mencari Yunho meninggalkan appa dan eomma yang masih juga belum percaya.

.

.

"Katakan padakau kalau ini semua bohong yeobo," kata nyonya Kim yang sekarang sudah menjadi nyonya rumah keluarga Jung pada suaminya setelah mendengar perkataan kedua anaknya tadi. Ia merasa seperti sedang disambar petir.

Lalu ia merasa pandangannya kabur dan mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat hingga semuanya gelap.

"Yeobo!" seru suaminya tergopoh ke arah istrinya yang sudah ambruk terkapar pingsan.

.

.

Aku masih saja belum berhasil menemukan dimana Yunho berada, tak bosan aku menggerakan kepalaku ke kiri dan kekanan menyusuri jalanan mencari batang hidung pria itu. Aku mungkin akan mencarinya di taman kota tempat kami pertama kali bertemu tapi sial bagiku, Taxi yang kutumpangi tiba-tiba berhenti terjebak macet padahal jarak tempatku berada dengan taman itu hanya tinggal satu belokan lagi.

"Wae geurae ahjusshi?" tanyaku pada supir taxi yang umurnya sudah cukup untuk tidak lagi melakukan pekerjaan.

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan di belokan sana." setelah mendengar jawabanya aku lantas menyembulkan kepalaku ke jendela pintu Taxi itu melihat keadaan di sana yang cukup ramai dengan suara sirine dan juga kilatan lampu mobil polisi dan ambulans, membuat pencarianku akan Yunho jadi sedikit terhambat.

"Aku turun disini saja ahjusshi." aku menyerahkan ongkos Taxi-ku lalu turun dan berjalan kaki.

Semakin kulangkahkan kakiku aku semakin terjerumus ke dalam keramaian orang-orang yang ingin menyaksikan kecelakaan itu, yah bagi mereka itu mungkin sekedar tontonan gratis yang nanti akan mereka ceritakan untuk teman-teman mereka atau tetangga-tetangga mereka.

Ah tunggu dulu, aku tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah kakiku, jangan bilang kalau perasaanku ini benar, tiba-tiba aku dilanda perasaan kuatir dan panik luar biasa ketika aku memandangi mobil itu, mobil yang terjungkir dan sudah tak terbentuk seperti apa rupanya, mobil yang kukenal.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, nafasku tercekat dan kakiku terasa berat ketika aku melihat beberapa orang petugas medis mengeluarkan seorang pria dari dalam mobil dengan berlumuran darah, pria yang kukenal dan pria yang kucintai, Jung Yunho.

"Yunho-ah," gumamku pelan sambil menutup mulutku dengan tanganku yang bergetar. Siapa saja tolong katakan bahwa pria yang matanya terpejam dengan darah mengalir dimana-mana itu bukan Yunho. Air matapun jatuh tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

.

.

Mungkin saat ini tidak ada orang yang lebih khawatir selain Jaejoong, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ia terduduk tanpa ekspresi di rumah sakit menunggu dokter keluar dengan hasil periksanya, begitu banyak pikiran negatif berputar dikepalanya, bagaimana jika nyawa Yunho tidak bisa diselamatkan? bagaimana jika nanti ia tidak bisa melihat senyuman Yunho lagi? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lagi? Jaejoong menatap kosong kedepan sementara pikirannya menerawang jauh. kekuatannya seperti sudah habis di hempas kejadian barusan.

Terlihat ayah dan ibunya telah datang sambil berlari-lari kecil plus dengan wajah yang sangat amat cemas. Wajah sang ibu terlihat lebih kusut dari biasanya. Tentu saja, setelah ia pingsan pasca mengetahui kedua anaknya menjalin hubungan, ia lantas kembali pingsan setelah ia mendengar Yunho kecelakaan. Betapa wanita yang hampir menginjak umur 50 tahun ini sangat tertekan.

"Joongie-ah mana Yunho? " tanya sang ayah pada Jaejoong yang masih mempertahankan tatapan kosongnya. Jaejoong tidak menjawab sama sekali seolah ia sengaja menulikan pendengarannya.

"Joongie-ah bagaimana keadaan Yunho?" kini ibunya yang giliran menanyai namja cantik itu tapi tetap saja mereka berdua tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun selain keheningan. Suami istri itu saling bertatapan.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan instalasi gawat darurat tempat dimana Yunho dilarikan. Buru-buru pasangan suami istri itu langsung menghampiri dokter itu sedangkan Jaejoong tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya sama sekali tapi tatapannya kini beralih ke arah dokter itu, ia berharap dokter itu akan mengatakan bahwa Yunho baik-baik saja dan sebentar lagi akan sadar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho, anak kami dokter? " tanya Mr. Jung yang diselubungi rasa penasaran

"Kondisinya sangat kritis. Anak anda mengalamai pendarahan hebat, kepalanya terbentur sangat keras hingga menyebabkan gegar otak serius, kaki kirinya patah dan beberapa tulang rusuknya mengalami keretakan begitu juga rahangnya. Sekarang ia berada dalam keadaan koma. " mendengar keterangan dokter membuat Jaejoong sekali lagi merasa sesak nafas, oksigen nampaknya seperti enggan masuk ke dalam rongga paru-parunya, begitu juga dengan ibunya yang terlihat semakin tertekan dibandingkan dengan tadi. Wajahnya dan wajah ibunya kini tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama pucat dan merasa frustasi.

"Apa dia bisa sadar kembali dokter?" tanya sang ayah lagi

" Tentu saja tapi kami tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi, kemungkinannya 50 banding 50 dan tergantung terhadap pasiennya juga, jika ia punya keinginan hidup ia pasti akan segera sadar. Berdoa saja untuknya," jelas dokter itu lagi.

"Lalu apa kami sudah bisa melihatnya sekarang?"

"Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang ICU dan untuk saat ini pasien tidak boleh di jenguk dulu, besok baru boleh dilihat."

"Terima kasih dokter."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." dokter berpakaian serba putih pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan 3 orang keluarga Jung itu termasuk Jaejoong yang seolah sudah kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

.

.

2 Months Later

2 bulan telah berlalu bagai desingan peluru yang melesat cepat, hujan deras membungkus kota ini, suara jutaan butir-butir air yang menghujam bumi terdengar seperti sebuah simfoni yang mengalun untuk dijadikan pengantar tidur dan Jaejoong pun sepertinya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan terus memandangi orang yang paling ia cintai atau sebut saja kakak tirinya yang sampai detik sekarang pun pria itu belum juga sadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"Yun-ah, hari ini hujan turun deras sekali," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelap tangan besar Yunho dengan penuh perhatian dan tersenyum sendiri meski ia tahu Yunho tidak akan menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita berdua makan Kimchi Jjigae bersama, bukankah kau menyukainya? Akan kumasakkan Kimchi Jjigae sebanyak yang kau inginkan," lanjutnya lagi, namja cantik ini telah banyak mengalami tekanan selama ini, ia begitu takut dan ia begitu rapuh walau ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bertahan dan tetap berdiri tegak.

"Kapan kau akan bangun Yun? Aku lelah menunggumu terus seperti ini, tidakkah kau merindukanku? Atau setidaknya apa kau tidak merindukan ayah, ibu dan Junsu? Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali Yun? Kau tidak lelah tidur seperti ini terus?" lagi-lagi butiran bening tak pernah bosan keluar dari mata pemuda menawan ini, sungguh ia tidak lagi tahu mana simpul yang nyata dan simpul yang dusta ia seperti sedang bermimpi.

Kembali Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku janji kalau kau bangun aku akan menuruti semua apa katamu, aku akan berada terus disampingmu kemanapun kau pergi, aku juga akan berhenti memanggilmu hyung, aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi, aku tidak akan menganggap kalau kita adalah kakak-adik, aku bahkan rela berlutut pada ayah dan ibu agar mereka bisa merestui kita, aku akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu, aku janji Yun, aku janji asalkan kau bangun. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu, jadi ayo sadarlah Jung Yunho, aku merindukanmu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sampai aku merasa sakit, kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa lama bertahan jika kau seperti ini terus, aku membutuhkanmu Bear. " kata-kata Jaejoong menyatu dalam tangis dan sedu sedannya, rasanya perih sekali seperti ada yang menusuk hatinya lalu menaburinya dengan garam.

"AKU BILANG BANGUN JUNG YUNHO! AYO BANGUN! BERHENTILAH BERPURA-PURA TIDUR, AKU SUDAH BOSAN MENUNGGUMU! JUNG YUNHO! " teriaknya frustasi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunho yang masih terbaring dan terlelap dalam keadaan koma yang tak kunjung usai itu. Jung Yunho, pria ini tidak tahu kalau namja yang ia cintai begitu menderita karenanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Yun? Kau membuatku tidak waras, kau membuatku jadi orang yang paling menyedihkan. Kau senang aku seperti ini? Kau puas membuatku menghadapi ini sendirian? Nappeun nom! Nappeun namja! Aku benci padamu, aku membencimu karena aku mencintaimu." perlahan Jaejoong terjatuh lemas ke lantai yang dingin, entah sudah naik berapa tingkat kedepresiannya sekarang. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali dan hanya untuk menghirup sedikit udara saja rasanya kini menjadi hal tersulit baginya, saat ini ia hanya bisa tenggelam oleh tangisannya.

Diluar akhirnya hujan deras itupun reda, hanya menyisakan nada-nada dari rintik air yang masih betah jatuh ke bumi, menyisakan butir-butir air di setiap dedaunan pohon dan menyisakan butiran bening di sudut mata Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan melupakanmu, aku akan menganggapmu tidak ada, mengabaikanmu, mengacuhkanmu, menghiraukanmu dan aku tidak akan pernah mengenalmu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai orang yang kucintai ataupun menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai orang lain bahkan kau matipun aku tidak akan peduli. ingat itu Jung Yunho. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?" selangkah demi selangkah Jaejoong menjauh dari ranjang Yunho, ia pergi membawa setumpuk luka dan perih yang untuk kesekian kalinya harus menghantam hatinya. Sungguh ia benar-benar sudah berada di batas kesanggupannya. Kini, mimpinya telah berhamburan dan terkucilkan, nafasnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai tenggelam. Hatinya sekarat dalam tubuh ringkih nan rapuhnya lalu matanya selalu terbakar air mata.

Selangkah lagi ia hendak meraih pintu, ia mendengar suara aneh dengan nada panjang mengalun seperti dentingan mengerikan yang selalu hadir di mimpi buruk Jaejoong setiap malam dan ia berharap bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi dikehidupan nyata seperti sekarang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang selalu berbunyi seperti detak jarum jam dan bergambar seperti grafik garis yang naik turun tapi nyatanya bukan seperti itu yang ada dalam penglihatannya, yang ada hanya bunyi nada panjang tanpa henti dengan gambar garis datar.

Hatinya mencelos dan setetes air mata jatuh. "Jadi kau memilih untuk pergi dan membiarkanku sendiri? Inikah yang kau inginkan? Kau benar-benar jahat, kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." Jaejoong menelan ludahnya sedikit ragu dan banyak takut. Tubuh dan hatinya yang tadinya serasa remuk kini menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang akan disapu oleh angin lalu hilang. Tangisannya pun pecah, isak tangisnya pun mengiringi kepergian namja tampan kecintaannya itu.

Pria itu telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, menyisakan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya dan air mata yang membekas jatuh ke pelipisnya. Ia tinggalkan namja calon pendamping hidupnya, ia tinggalkan kenangannya dan ia tinggalkan raganya untuk kembali pulang ke sisi Tuhan beristirahat dengan diselubungi kedamaian karena ia sudah lelah, ia lelah dengan beban perasaannya yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi ditahan.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap nisan batu pualam berukir nama Jung Yunho yang ada dihadapannya dengan lamunan, ia tatap dan tak pernah mengalihkannya. Sampai panggilan dan seruan dari kedua orang tuanya beserta adiknya juga hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu olehnya, seperti dunia ini hanya ada dia dan makam Yunho. Tak ada air mata yang ia keluarkan karena air matanya seakan mengering seperti hatinya yang kini tandus.

"Joongie-ah ayo pulang," panggil ayahnya namun Jaejoong menyahutnya dengan diam entah pura-pura tidak mendengarkan atau memang ia tidak menganggap orang di sekelilingnya.

"Joongie-ah, biarkan Yunho beristirahat dengan tenang." kini diiringi dengan tangisan ibunya yang mencoba untuk membujuk putra keduanya agar meninggalkan pemakamam namun Jaejoong sepertinya sudah kebas dengan suara apapun yang masuk ke telingannya.

"Hyung, pphali kajaaa~ pphali hyung~," kata adiknya Junsu yang menarik-narik tangan kakaknya untuk menuruti perkataannya agar pulang. Sekali lagi tak ada shutan.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Hyung tidak mau Suie. Hyung ingin menemani Yunho hyung disini. Hyung tidak mau pulang. Kalau hyung pulang nanti siapa yang akan menemani Yunho hyung? Yunho hyung akan kesepian," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hyung ayo pulang, aku mau hyung pulang. hyuunngg~ Jebal!" namja cilik berusia 6 tahun ini terus berusaha menarik-narik tangan hyung-nya agar dia mau pulang, sambil menangis ia terus memaksa kakaknya agar beranjak dari sana. Di sisi lain ayah dan ibu mereka juga terlihat menitikkan air matanya, mereka harus kehilangan putra pertama mereka ditambah putra kedua mereka juga sepertinya mengalami depresi berat atas kepergian Yunho.

.

.

Namja cantik itu hanya duduk menikmati setiap sentuhannya menyentuh ranjang besar bersprei putih milik kakak laki-lakinya, Jung Yunho. Jaejoong memang masih menghirup nafas seperti kebanyakan orang dan ia juga masih diberkahi kesehatan oleh Tuhan, yang jadi permasalahannya adalah jiwanya, jiwanya seakan mati dan hatinya seakan mengering digerus oleh luka.

Semenjak ia kehilangan Yunho, tak pernah ia menunjukan wajah dimana ia bisa tersenyum yang menandakan bahwa ia memang sudah bisa menghapus kejadian meninggalnya Yunho di otaknya, nyatanya ia terus-terusan tenggelam pada kenangan terkelam selama hidupnya itu sehingga ia sepertinya nyaris lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum, satu-satunya senyuman yang masih ia ingat dan ia simpan hanya senyuman untuk Yunho selebihnya sudah habis dan tak ia sisakan satupun untuk yang lain bahkan untuk ibu, ayah dan juga adiknya.

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Yunho, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati harum aroma Yunho disekitarnya. Sepoy angin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela menemaninya untuk sekedar membawanya ke masa lalu, yah biarkan namja ini menikmati sedikit potongan-potongan kenangan manisnya bersama pria yang ia cintai sampai sekarang ini, kini semilir angin itu menjelma menjadi nyanyian pengantar tidur bagi Jaejoong dan menyeretnya ke alam mimpi, alam yang penuh dengan hal di luar batas yang takkan bisa dijangkau dan ditalar oleh logika.

"Hyung. " suara manis dari adik kecilnya Junsu membawa Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya, mengakhiri segala mimpinya yang baru saja ia mulai.

"Hmm?" gumamnya singkat dan pelan seolah ia memang tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku punya sebuah rahasia yang harus kuceritakan padamu hyung," katanya dengan wajah polos dan lugu, membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit lebih baik saat melihatnya.

"Mwoga?"

"Ini tentang Yunho hyung." Jaejoong terkesiap, jantungnya seolah berhenti berfungsi dan Jaejoong melebarkan matanya kaget. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Yunho?

Jaejoong langsung bangkit. "Katakan padaku, ada apa dengannya?" kini suara Jaejoong berubah menjadi terdengar lebih semangat karena penasaran.

"Harusnya aku mengatakannya lebih awal karena aku pikir mungkin hyung akan baik-baik saja setelah Yunho hyung dipanggil oleh Tuhan tapi saat aku melihat keadaan hyung seperti ini, aku memang harus mengatakannya sebelum hyung berubah menjadi mengerikan." percayalah, Jaejoong merasa saat ini dirinya lebih kecil daripada adiknya, hatinya mengkerut saat ia memandangi adiknya berkata seperti itu, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa bahwa ia memang sangat menyedihkan.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Suie."

"Sebenarnya Yunho hyung sempat bangun... " sekali lagi Jaejoong terkesiap mendengarkan kalimat adiknya. Oh tuhan, ia tidak percaya bahwa Yunho pernah terbangun dari komanya, dan ia tidak tahu?

Jaejoong terlihat ingin menyela tapi adiknya Junsu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. " Jangan bicara dulu hyung, biar kuceritakan dulu. Saat itu, Jae hyung, appa dan eomma sedang tidak ada. Appa dan eomma pulang dan kau pergi menemui dokter lalu membuatku menunggu di kamar sendirian,saat itulah Yunho hyung terbangun, aku juga merasa kaget dan senang tentunya, aku juga berniat untuk berlari memberitahumu dan juga dokter tapi Yunho hyung langsung menahanku dan bilang padaku bahwa aku tidak perlu melakukannya katanya yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah mendengarkannya saja karena ia hanya punya waktu sebentar." Jaejoong benar-benar memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan cerita Junsu.

"Katakan padaku, dia bilang apa?" sungguh, Jaejoong benar-benar diselubungi rasa penasaran yang sangat.

"Yunho hyung bilang kalau ia benar-benar merasakan sakit dan ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa bertahan, hyung bilang kalau ia pasti akan dipanggil oleh Tuhan cepat atau lambat dan saat itulah dia menyuruhku untuk menceritakan ini padamu, hanya padamu tapi jika nanti Tuhan tidak jadi mengambilnya aku tidak perlu mengatakannya.

Pertama , aku harus berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan menjaga ayah, ibu dan juga kau, menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak boleh menangis dengan mudah, aku pun setuju. Kedua, katanya sampai akhir pun hyung tetap akan mencintai Jae hyung. Lalu yang terakhir, ia menyimpan sesuatu untukmu, sebuah kotak berwarna merah di laci mejanya katanya kau harus melihatnya." Jaejoong mendongak sebentar ke arah laci meja yang dimaksud lalu ia mendengar suara isakan dari adiknya, ya adiknya menangis tersedu-sedu walau tidak terlalu keras.

"Waeyo Suie? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jaejoong mengusap pipi adik kandungnya itu, sebenarnya ia juga merasa ingin mengeluarkan air matanya tapi ia urungkan setidaknya untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tegar di hadapan adiknya.

Sesungguhnya, setelah Yunho tiada Junsu adalah satu-satunya orang di keluarga Jung yang paling menerima kepergian Yunho, saat ia mendegar kakak laki-lakinya sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ia sama sekali tidak menangis, keesokan harinya setelah Yunho dimakamkan pun ketika semua orang masih bersedih dan berkabung, Junsu tetap pergi ke sekolah dengan senyuman ceria seperti biasa seolah tidak ada hal berarti yang terjadi. Tapi siapa tahu bahwa mungkin sebenarnya ia pintar menyembunyikannya dan kini ia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Junsu pun menangis dengan kencang.

"Aku rindu Yunho hyung, aku ingin bermain bersamanya lagi, aku ingin belajar bermain piano dengannya lagi, aku ingin dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan lagi dan menggendongku lagi, aku ingin dia membelikan balon yang banyak lagi, aku ingin dia membelikan mainan untukku dan aku ingin dia mencium pipiku lagi sebelum aku berangkat sekolah. Tapi kini, siapa yang akan melakukan itu semua untukku hyung? Aku rindu padanya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya setidaknya aku ingin bilang padanya bahwa aku senang dia menjadi kakak laki-lakiku, aku bahkan belum sempat bilang kalau aku menyayanginya tapi kenapa Yunho hyung harus pergi secepat ini? Baru saja aku mendapatkan seorang hyung yang keren tapi kini aku harus kehilangannya lagi. Ini benar-benar mengesalkan." Junsu masih tenggelam dengan tangisannya dan Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Demi tuhan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kakak yang baik, ia malah ikutan meneteskan satu dua butir air matanya lalu mengusapnya cepat dan mengusap kepala adiknya. Ia merasa dadanya sesak dan hatinya perih melihat adiknya. Sungguh, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tersiksa.

"Junsu! Kau menangis sayang?" ibunya tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Yunho dan mendapati anak bungsunya menangis yang kini tangisannya semakin mengeras. "Kau kenapa nak?"

"Eomma, aku ingin Yunho hyung! Aku ingin Yunho hyung eomma! Berikan aku Yunho hyung!" Junsu merajuk dan ibunya pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung menariknya kepelukannya dan menggendongnya.

"Ssstt jangan menangis ya Suie sayang, bukankah Suie anak eomma yang kuat? Dengar ya, Yunho hyung sudah pergi menghadap Tuhan, Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan Yunho hyung kembali kepada kita. Yunho hyung sekarang sedang berada di surga dan melihat kita dari sana sambil tersenyum bahagia, kalau dia melihatmu menangis seperti ini nanti Yunho hyung akan sedih, Suie mau melihat Yunho hyung sedih? " Hye Jin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat ibunya memasang seulas senyum menenangkan.

"Bagus. Suie benar-benar anak eomma yang paling pintar. Sekarang ayo kita turun, eomma akan membuatkan puding kesukaanmu." tangisan Junsu pun mereda perlehan-lahan, ibunya mengusap air mata Junsu yang membekas di pipi anak bungsunya lalu membawanya keluar dari kamar Yunho dan menghilang dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Pandangan Jaejoong kini beralih ke laci meja Yunho di sudut ruangan itu, ia melihat hanya ada satu laci disana dan ia pun menurunkan kakinya dari atas tempat tidur, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja itu. Tangannya bergetar ragu saat ia membuka laci itu dan melihat satu-satunya kotak berwarna merah disana, ia mengambilnya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu, ia sudah memikirkan beberapa pertanyaan di pikirannya, apa isi kotak ini? Dan apa yang nanti akan ia dapatkan? Ia membawa kotak itu kembali ke tempat tidur lalu membukanya.

Sebuah recorder dan sebuh CD. Hanya dua benda itu yang ia lihat. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, degup jantungnya berdebar liar saat ia meraih lebih dulu recorder itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya lalu menekan tombol Play.

_'__Kim Jaejoong? Ah tidak maksudku Jung Jaejoong, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengucapkan namamu dengan benar.'_

Ya Tuhan, ini suara Yunho, perasaan Jaejoong kini berkecamuk tak menentu. Ia tidak percaya ia akan mendengar suara Yunho. Hawa dingin merasuki tubuh Jaejoong lalu mengendap disana.

_'__Apa kau tahu sekarang aku ada dimana? Aku sedang berada di Seorak-san sekarang, aku yakin kau tidak mungkin lupa dengan tempat ini. Aku sedang memandangi matahari terbit kesukaanmu, indah sekali, harusnya kau melihat ini. Masih ingat bagaimana ketika kita pertama kali kesini pagi-pagi buta dan kau membuat wajah tampanku ini menjadi terlihat sedikit mengerikan? Sungguh, saat itu aku benar-benar ingin mencekik lehermu karena memaksaku yang pemalas ini untuk bangun pagi-pagi.'_

Jaejoong menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman, senyuman yang dibungkus kesedihan dan juga air mata. Yunho membawanya kembali pada ingatan masa lalu yang sebenarnya ingin Jaejoong nikmati meski ia merasa sedikit perih di hatinya.

_'__Dan apa kau juga masih ingat? Bagaimana aku tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanku padamu lalu mengecup pipimu? Tahukah kau saat itu aku menempatkan diriku pada posisi yang paling gugup yang pernah kualami? Kau harus tahu bagaimana saat itu aku merasa seperti pria konyol, kekonyolan yang tidak akan pernah kusesali.'_

_'__Ketahuilah Joongie sayang, saat kau mengatakan kata sederhana berbunyi 'ya' perasaan bahagiaku langsung meletup-letup di tubuhku. Aku yakin kau juga merasakannya.'_

_'__Tapi sepertinya ada masalah dengan rencana yang Tuhan buat untuk kita, bukankah begitu? Kau tahu apa maksudku tanpa perlu kujelaskan lagi kan?_'

Ya, Jaejoong tahu betul apa itu.

_'__Percayalah, aku tidak pernah merasa sefrustasi itu sebelumnya. Tidak pernah ada dalam bayanganku kalau hal seperti itu akan terjadi pada kita, padahal kita baru saja memulainya. Demi tuhan, aku benar-benar marah, tapi kepada siapa? Tuhan? Tidak, yang kutahu Dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Diriku sendiri? Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa kesalahanku? Seandainya saja ada orang yang bisa menjelaskannya. Lalu kau? Ah, kenapa aku harus menyalahkanmu? Atau mungkin orang tua kita? Aku rasa juga bukan. Cinta? Entahlah.'_

_'__Ketahuilah, aku sama sekali tidak pernah benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai adikku, lebih tepatnya karena aku memang sulit melakukukannya. Kau tahu sendiri, mana mungkin aku bisa langsung menganggap bahwa kita bersaudara ? aku bahkan benci ketika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung.'_

_'__Dengarkan aku Boojae sayang, kalau kau mendengarkan rekaman ini mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi padaku, entah itu aku kabur dari rumah, diusir dari rumah atau kemungkinan terburuk yang tidak pernah bisa terbayangkan olehku, siapa tahu?'_

_'__Jadi ingat ini baik-baik, meskipun terjadi sesuatu padaku, jangan pernah menangis. Kau tahu? Aku benci kalau kau menangis karena saat itu aku akan merasa menjadi pria yang paling tidak berguna dan tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Tersenyumlah, Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal adalah namja yang punya senyum yang mengagumkan. Jangan pernah berpikir hidupmu telah berakhir jika aku sudah tidak ada disampingmu lagi, ayolah buang jauh pikiran itu atau kau ingin hidupmu berantakan, mengecewakan orang tuamu dan membuat Junsu bersedih? Raih impianmu dan biarkan semua orang mengenalm. Berjanjilah padaku._'

Jaejoong mengangguk, matanya kini mulai kembali terasa hangat oleh air mata. Lagi.

_'__Boojae, aku ingin mengajukan permintaan dan kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolakknya. Ingatlah aku. Kenanglah aku. Kau akan mengenangku dengan perasaan cerah secerah matahari yang kini terbit ke permukaan seperti yang aku lihat sekarang dan juga dengan perasaan yang menyenangkan, bukan dengan kelabu seperti mendung yang kemarin aku lihat di acara berita. Aku ingin menjadi kenangan manismu yang akan selalu kau ingat bukan kenangan buruk yang selalu ingin kau buang. Tidak Boojae, aku tidak menginginkan hal itu.'_

Baiklah, Jaejoong akan mengingat itu dengan baik. Ia akan dengan senang hati mengingatnya.

_'__Satu lagi, meskipun aku tidak ada tapi cintaku akan tetap selalu ada, cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah hilang karena dia hidup dalam hatimu. Jangan pernah lupa bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hati.'_

Dan Jaejoong tidak lagi mendengarkan suara Yunho lagi, dalam hati ia bergumam '_aku juga'._ Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong lagi-lagi merasa sesak, lagi-lagi perih mencengkram hatinya tanpa ampun.

Jaejoong melirik CD yang masih tergeletak di kotak itu, ia meraihnya lalu memasukkannya ke CD player yang ada di kamar Yunho. Ia menekan tombol play agak gemetaran.

Kini ia melihat wajah Yunho yang tampan tersenyum di layar lalu berkata '_Hai, Boojae, my other half' _Sapa pria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera. '_Kalau kau merindukanku, lihat dan dengarlah ini.'_

Ia sepertinya meletakan kameranya dengan tripod sehingga ia bisa duduk di bangku Grand Piano di ruang tengah yang selalu ia mainkan dengan Junsu. Yunho menatap kamera dengan senyum menenangkan, seolah ia memang memberikan senyuman itu pada orang yang menyaksikannya kini.

_Karena aku masih belum terlalu pandai menciptakan lagu seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoochun, jadi aku hanya bisa memainkan lagu orang lain. Kau tahu lagu Max TVXQ yang berjudul ' I Love You '? Aku akan memainkannya sekarang dan aku yakin kau pasti akan terpesona.' _jari-jemari Yunho dengan lihai meneka tuts demi tuts piano itu dan membentuk suatu nada indah, Yunho pun mulai bernyanyi.

_'__I Love You_

_The only words i have to say to you are I Love You_

_I Love You_

_They've become such meaningless words, but I Love You.'_

Yunho masih mengalunkan nyanyiannya membuat Jaejoong entah kenapa merasa damai dan tenang, ia tidak lagi merasa hatinya diserang rasa menyakitkan lagi. Akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega.

_'__Aku mencintaimu,' _ucap Yunho di akhir tayangan yang ia buat. Lagi. Dan Jaejoong merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada Yunho bahwa mulai sekarang ia akan terus tersenyum? Ya, ia akan mengingat itu.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunnie Bear._

.

.

**END**

.

.

Geje? Absurd? Aneh? Emang iya hahaha mianhae *bow*

Ini remake ff jadul saya, dulu ini ff straight dan saya lagi mood buat bikin versi Yunjae-nya hehe, mian kalo ada kesalahan ketik ya.

ottae?


End file.
